


Mama Liv & Little Rafi.

by docmatthew



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Little Rafael, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmatthew/pseuds/docmatthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of age play fics with Mama Liv & Little Rafi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> From the Anonymous Prompter: Maybe Olivia scolding little Rafael for drinking her coffee? And he says he was sleepy and wanted to be like her. So she gets him some hot chocolate.

It took them both awhile to get into the right mindset. They started small. Little things lik bed time and drinking out of a sippy cup or watching cartoons. It soothed Rafael so much that Olivia saw a noticeable difference, and Rafael wasn’t the only one benefiting from their newly formed relationship. Olivia was feeling better about a lot of things in her life now that she had Little Rafi. He brought joy into her life that she never thought she’d ever have; while it didn’t happen every night it was still a gift.

Rafael was the one who brought up age play. He had asked Olivia about it and they eventually came to an agreement over it. The one thing that they agreed with completely was that the age play would never become sexual. And it never did. Rafael slipped into the little mindset faster than he thought he would, and Olivia was a natural Mama.

Now when they were alone in the apartment Rafael carried around a stuffed Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and sucked lightly on his thumb every now again (thought he would be scolded for that). They had decided on age five, which was where Rafael felt most comfortable.

Today Rafael was walking around in his favourite Power Ranger’s shirt, green shorts, holding his dear Raphael plush and just being silly in general. Olivia was working on her case and would look up at Rafael every now and again and smile at how cute he acted. At the kitchen table she had her work laid out, any pictures turned upside down so Rafael didn t see, and a cup of coffee at her side.

”Rafi,” Liv said with a smile. “How about you go watch some Ninja Turtles in the living room, yeah?” Normally Liv wouldn’t be so dismissive of her Little but he was being a bit of a distraction for her right now.

”Mama, you said I watched all the TV I should already today.” Rafael stopped by the edge of the table and smiled at her.

”You have but you’ve also been a good boy.” She pointed out and ruffled his hair.

”If you say it’s okay I’ll go watch TV,” Rafael smiled and hugged his plushy tight.

”I do say it’s okay.” She smiled and nudged him off to the living room.

In moments she heard the familiar sounds of the Ninja Turtles, and turned back to her work. Not ten minutes later did she realize she had to go to the bathroom. She got up and headed that way. As soon as she was gone Rafael looked over the edge of the couch at the cup that was sitting by her papers.

As soon as his sights were locked on the coffee cup he was over the back of the couch and heading to the table. He climbed up into the chair and with two careful hands took the cup. It was warm but not so much that he couldn't pick it up. Rafael started to sip on the dark liquid and smiled at the taste.

Before he could sit it down the bathroom door opened and Olivia came out. She spotted Rafael, then the cup and her face fell.

”Rafael,” she sounded disappointed. “You’re too little for coffee, buddy. It’ll make you short when you grow up.” She came over and took the cup out of his hands. Rafael pouted.

”But I’m sleepy and that’s what you drink when you’re sleepy, Mama!” He protested lamely.

”It’ll make you hyper. You’re too little for coffee, Rafi.” She put the mug down and gave him a look of disproval.

”But Mama, I wanted to be like you!” Rafael watched the cup be taken away with a sigh.

”How about…” Olivia thought for a minute. “What about hot chocolate?”

”Ooh! Hot chocolate!” Rafael bounced in the seat.

”I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll go make you some.” Olivia took the coffee cup with her to the kitchen while she made the hot chocolate for Rafael. When she came out of the kitchen he was back out on the couch. She had a lid on the cup. “Here, buddy. It’s hot.” Rafael made grabby hands at the cup and took it happily. “Mama’s got to work. Watch Ninja Turtles and then it’s bed time, okay?”

Rafael nodded and started to sip the hot liquid. He watched the Ninja Turtles and fell asleep with a half full cup of hot chocolate and the show only a third of the way through. Olivia came over to him after he fell asleep and smiled. She put blankets on him and took off his shoes and shorts so he would be more comfortable.

”Goodnight, hijo.” She kissed his forehead.


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Rafael gets a sick.

It wasn't often that Rafael got sick, but when he did he was an awful patient. He was constantly trying to do things and wouldn't just stay laying down. He'd work or try to do things around the house. No matter what Olivia did she couldn't make him just lay down and rest like a normal person. That was why whenever he did get sick she would quickly as possible get him into his little headspace. Little Rafael wasn't the perfect patient but he was a little easier since he actually listened to Olivia.

Today is was a tummy ache. Olivia had a feeling it had to do with the food he had eaten the night before but she wasn't completely sure. He had woken up in his bed in the middle of the night and thrown up, and since then his stomach has hurt and he had developed a fever. Most of the morning had been spent in the bathroom with Rafael throwing up. Olivia felt awful for him. He was so miserable and looked so sick. His typically dark skin was pale and his eyes were hanging tiredly. Once he was done throwing up she transferred him to the couch. Now he was laying there with his Raphael plushy in his cat jammies and with a trash can at his head just in case and covered in loads of blankets.

"Mama," Rafael said miserably.

"What is it, buddy?" Olivia asked as she sat down by his feet and reached up to stroke his hair. He was sweating.

"I don't wanna be sick no more." He sighed and looked up at her. 

"I know. You'll feel better tomorrow, promise." She kissed his forehead, feeling how hot it was. 

"But I wanna feel better now." He frowned. 

"I know. Try to rest, hijo." Olivia stroked his hair and got up.

She left him watching cartoons and gently sucking his thumb. Normally she wouldn't tolerate the boy sucking his thumb but she also knew he needed comfort right now. Thirty minutes later she came back to check on him and found him sound sleep. She sighed and kissed his forehead again, feeling overly worried about him. He was sleeping fitfully due to the fever. She knelt beside him and patted his sweaty forehead with a damp cloth. He mumbled her name softly in his sleep and turned over. She patted his shoulder and head back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up. As soon as she finished the dishes she heard the shuffling of little feet as Rafael emerged from the living room and into the kitchen wrapped tightly in blankets.

"Rafael, what are you doing up?" She asked him as he walked up and leaned against her. 

"I just woke up and you weren't there and I got kinda scared." Rafael said sadly as she put her arms around him.

"I'm just cleaning up the kitchen, hijo." She kissed his forehead. "Sit at the table and I'll take your temperature." 

Rafael grumbled but did as he was told and sighed. He pressed his face against the cool wood and frowned as she took out the thermometer and pushed it into his ear. He squirmed a little, hating the feeling but eventually he calmed down. The thermometer came out after it beeped.

"Well, you're getting better. Your temperature has gone down." Olivia put the thermometer away and Rafael smiled for the first time all day.

"Good. I wanna be better." Rafael pouted. 

"Let me make you some soup and then you can go back to sleep." Olivia turned around and started making chicken noddle soup. 

She didn't make a lot because she knew Rafael wouldn't eat much. She sat the bowl in front of him and he took a few moments to brace himself just in case his stomach didn't agree with the first bite. It took him longer than usual to eat but he finished the noddles and got up to clean the bowl out. Olivia took it from it and did it for him. Rafael wondered back into the living room and curled up on the couch. He stay there until bath time watching the Power Rangers marathon. 

"It's time for your bath, buddy." Olivia said over the back of the couch.

"Can you make the water cold? I feel really hot." Rafael asked her.

"Of course. I'll make it a little cooler than normal." 

The next half hour was spent in the bathtub with Rafael playing half-heartedly with his toy yacht. He still wasn't feeling well so he didn't try to get Olivia wet or anything like he normally did. It made Olivia sad that her boy wasn't being playful and mischievous. He sighed and let her wash his hair. That was the only typical thing. Rafael loved his hair being washed by her and he sighed that little content sigh whenever she started to wash it. Then he moaned a little as she washed the shampoo out of his hair. Then he went right back to lightly pushing his boat around.

After he was clean Olivia helped him out of the tub and dried him off with a towel. He giggled a little when she did his hair. Once he was all dried off she helped him into his penguin onesie.  He pulled up the hood and wrapped his arms around himself. 

"It's beditme, buddy. Go get your Raphael and blankie from the living room." She told him. "Since you're sick you can sleep in my bed tonight." Normally her bed was off limits to Rafael. There was a time when Olivia let him crawl into bed whenever he wanted but it started getting unhealthy, close to every night. Now she only allowed it when he was sick just so she could keep a better eye on him.

"Really, Mama?" Rafael smiled brightly. "You'd let me?"

"Only for tonight since you still have a fever." She nodded.

Rafael quickly ran off and got his things from the living room. Moments later he was standing at her bedroom door which was closed always (because Mama kept her gun in there and he wasn't allowed anywhere near it). Olivia opened the door for him and watched him crawl into bed. He cuddled up on the left side of the bed and hugged his plsuhy to his chest. Olivia got ready really quickly and smiled as she saw him already asleep on his pillow. She got in bed next to him and put an arm around her little. 


	3. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Rafi is suffering from nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about a month and a half after the death of William Lewis.

Olivia woke with a jolt. At first she couldn't figure out what woke her then she heard the quiet sobs from the next room. Rafael must have screamed out in his sleep. Quickly she got out of bed and hurried to his room. The door was cracked open and she pushed her way inside to find Rafael curled up in bed, crying softly. He had started having nightmares a few weeks ago, but refused to talk about them. Normally he wouldn't wake up screaming. Either Olivia would hear him crying or notice how tired he looked in the mornings, and she'd know that way. Rafael never cried out. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" She came over to his bed and knelt next to him. 

"M-Mama." Rafael sobbed quietly, reaching out for her. 

Olivia frowned and took her little boy into her arms. She leaned against the headboard and pulled him into her lap as he cried softly into her chest. She stroked his hair and rocked him lightly. It took awhile but he started to calm down as time passed. Olivia finally got him calmed enough that he was able to breathe properly. 

"Rafael," she said softly. "We need to talk about this. You've been having nightmares for a few weeks and I'm worried they'll only get worse." She ran her fingers through his hair. For a few minutes Rafael was quiet and Olivia was starting to think that she was going to have to beat it out of big Rafael when he spoke.

"I-I had a bad dream where a-a b-beast t-took you away a-and hurt you," Rafael stared to tear up again. "And he m-made me listen." 

Olivia froze. It hadn't been very long since the final show down with Lewis. She had remembered how Rafael had reacted to it all and how scared he been when he was an adult. Now as a child all his fears were amplified and channeled into kid things. Olivia tightened her arms around Rafael a little. Little Rafael had saved her from a lot of pain. Rafael had told her he would put off being little until she was ready for it but she told him she needed little Rafi, and she did.

"Oh baby." She kissed the top of his head. "Mama's okay. The beast is gone, and he'll never be back again, okay?" 

"I'm scared, Mama." He held onto her shirt tightly. 

"I know you are, hijo." Olivia sighed. "He's never going to hurt me, okay? It's all over."

"Mama..." Rafael looked up at her with puffy red eyes from crying. "I love you. I'm gonna protect you from the beast." 

"Oh, Rafael...I love you too." She held him close and kissed his head again. "How about you sleep with Mama tonight? Just tonight." That made him brighten up a little bit.

"Really, Mama?" He asked, wiping off his eyes.

"Really. I'll get you some warm milk and then we can curl up in bed together and you can crash, okay?" 

Rafael nodded and they both slowly got up. He looked so upset still. Olivia kissed his forehead and went to make his milk. Rafael grabbed his Raphael plushy and Power Ranger pillow and headed to his Mama's bedroom. He wasn't normally allowed in there and wasn't ever allowed to sleep in the same bed with her. The last time he was allowed to sleep in bed with her was when he got food poisoning half a year ago. He crawled into the bed and settled in the middle, pulling the covers around him like a shell. Olivia came back in with the sippy cup and handed it over to her boy. He started to drink it while Olivia got into bed next to him. She put her arms around him.

"Mama," Rafael pulled the bottle form his mouth. "C-Can you sing to me?" 

"Of course I can, buddy." She kissed his cheek.

"In S-Spanish?" He blushed a little as he asked.

"I can, and I will." Olivia smiled at her boy and started to sing softly.

Rafael finished about half of his milk before falling back to sleep. Olivia watched she he brought his thumb up to his mouth in his sleep. She thought about knocking it away but she let it slide this time. The boy needed a peaceful sleep more than anything after weeks of not sleeping very well, and if sucking his thumb helped that she'd let it happen. Olivia stayed up nearly an hour watching him sleep peacefully in her arms. 


	4. The Past Comes Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia finds out about Rafael's dad.

It was only the fourth time that Rafael had been a little with Olivia, but things were going smoothly. They were taking things one step at a time. It was small things like being little during lunch time on Saturdays, and Sundays, and on Fridays he got to be little right after work until bed time which was promptly at 7:30 now. Today was Saturday and neither were on the job so as soon as Rafael woke up, late on Saturdays, Olivia told him to get into his little mindset and they'd try to go the day like that. Olivia enjoyed it as much as Rafael did so he agreed and gotten ready.

They started out with a bath, and then Olivia dressed Rafael in his favourite Power Rangers t-shirt and blue plaid shorts. He had his hair combed back and a silly grin on his face as Olivia brushed his hair. He giggled softly and Olivia kissed his forehead.

"Mama," he complained and rubbed his forehead where she had kissed. "Yuck."

"Don't yuck me, Mister," she chuckled and put down the brush. "You're all clean. Want something to eat?"

"Please?" Rafi jumped up, and ran out of the bathroom.

"No running, sweetie," she said quickly, and Rafael quickly stopped his running and skidded into the kitchen. He always wore socks because his feet got cold easily. His little socks today had dinosaurs on them. "What do you want to eat, buddy?" 

"Strawberries." He beamed as he sat down at the table. 

"Fruit it is. Like always." Olivia had found out that Rafael adored fruit in his little form. 

Rafael sat at the table swinging his feet as he ate happily. The boy seemed so content like this, and Olivia loved seeing him like that. As soon as he finished he was jumping out of the chair and headed to the living room to play. Olivia smiled a little and cleaned up after him. After a few minutes Rafi was tugging on Olivia's shirt.

"What do you need, buddy?" She asked with a grin at how he kept tugging on her shirt.

"Milk, please," he asked in a small voice.

"Okay. Hang on." Olivia smiled, and got the milk ready. "Two hands, and keep the lid on." 

Rafael nodded and took the cup happily before running back into the living room. As he sipped on the milk he become impatient and removed the lid, but kept his two hands on it but didn't mind drinking it without the lid. Once he had his fill he started playing with his action figures. He placed the milk on the coffee table. As he played he got rather animated and hit the coffee table. The milk fell off the edge. Olivia came in at the crash and looked at the spilled milk. It was all over the rug and on Rafael. 

"Rafael! I told you not to take of the lid!" She didn't really shout but she raised her voice for sure. Rafael flinched and grabbed his knees. "You spilled your milk!" She sighed and only just noticed the look of fear on his face. "Buddy, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry!" He cried out.

"It's not that bad, buddy." She walked over and pulled him into a standing position. "I'll clean it up okay?"

Rafael shook his head and got up to run into the the other room. He hid in the corner of the room and Olivia quickly followed him.

"Rafi, don't be upset. It's not a big deal." She kept saying but he hid. She walked over and sat next to him. She reached out to ruffle his hair but he pulled away.

"Buddy," she sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Y-You're gonna h-hit me," he said through tears.

"What?" Olivia asked in disbelief. "No. Rafi, I'd never hit you. Never ever."

Rafi looked up with teary eyes at her. "Really?" He bit his bottom lip nervously. 

"Really." Olivia moved close and pulled him into her lap and held him. He still cried but started to clam down. Olivia kept him close and held him as he calmed down. After he finished crying Olivia pulled him back. "How about a nap, Rafi?" He nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Up, up." She patted his back and smiled. "You can even nap in my bed, okay?" That made his face light up a bit. "Come on." 

She lead her Little into the bedroom and he crawled up into the bed. He curled up on the bed and she pulled the blankets over him. He hugged the pillow and started to close his eyes.

"You can't go to sleep without your Raphael." She smiled. "I'll go get him." Olivia left the room and within a few seconds came back in with the the plus Ninja Turtle and put it to his chest. "There you go. I'll wake you up in an hour or so." She kissed his forehead and turned off the lights as she left. 

An hour and half later Olivia came back into the bedroom and woke Rafael up. As she shook Rafael's shoulder, and slowly he opened his eyes. After a few blinks and stretching he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Rafael always woke up Big. Olivia didn't know why he couldn't keep the mindset through a nap but she never questioned it. He got out of bed slowly and stood up. Then he noticed the look Olivia had on her face.

"What?" He frowned as he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

"Do you remember what you said to me when you were Little, Rafael?" She followed him into the kitchen.

"I said a lot of things," he retorted as he got a water bottle from the fridge. 

"Rafael, you know what I'm talking about." She gave him a look.

"The thing about you hitting me? I was just a kid, Liv. I thought you were going to spank me or something." He shrugged.

"Rafael." Olivia bit her lip as she spoke. "I've seen that look on kids before."

"Liv, just...let it go." Rafael was gripping the water bottle so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"I'm not letting it go. You've never said anything before...Why keep this to yourself, Rafael?" Olivia frowned.

"My dad could get physical sometimes. It's not a big deal-"

"But it is. Little you was terrified," Olivia took his hand and removed the water bottle so she could hold his hand. "Rafael, you know I won't judge you, and part of healing is opening up about what's hurting us."

"I don't need a therapist, Liv," he sighed and walked over to the couch, he sat down and Olivia sat next to him. 

"I'm not a therapist. I'm your girlfriend. And your Madre sometimes." He smiled and kissed his cheek. "Please talk to me." There was silence for a few minutes before Rafael finally spoke.

"My dad...My dad was a violent man. Any chance he got to h-hit me...he took," Rafael shrugged. "I remember...one time was seven I wanted milk so Madre made it for me in a cup with a lid. She told me not to take it off but I did. When he came home I was holding it, and he slammed the door. It scared me and I dropped the milk." Rafael was quiet for a moment. "He ended up giving me a black eye, bruises everywhere, and a broken arm form where he grabbed me. It wasn't the worst he ever did to me either."

"Rafael," Olivia put her arm around him. "I am so sorry." He leaned into her a little bit and sighed. 

"It's not your fault." She stroked his hair. 

"It was just...when you yelled it scared me. He'd yell all the time at me." Rafael swallowed thickly. "I don't think you'd ever hurt me, Liv." 

"Good. I never would," she kissed his cheek. "I love you, Rafael."

"I love you too, Olivia." He smiled and turned to kiss her back.

They stayed together on the couch for awhile. Olivia had a new understanding for why Rafael liked being little. It gave him a chance to have a real childhood instead of the broken one he had. 


End file.
